


Of Tevinter and the Dales

by crmsndragonwngs



Series: Of Tevinter and the Dales [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Gen, general silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crmsndragonwngs/pseuds/crmsndragonwngs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian is both insufferable and lovable at the same time.</p><p>One in a series of many fluffy drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

“So much was lost. Ancient histories, stretching wider and further than a dragon’s wings, gone in a flash of lightning, snuffed out under the thumb of the Tevinter Imperium. But that is not why I dislike you, Dorian.”

“Then why, oh benevolent Herald of Andraste, do you detest me so?”

“Because if I have to listen to one more lecture from Cullen that I should not be harboring a Tevinter mage because he’s ‘creepy,’ I’m going to throw myself into a ravine.”

“He thinks I’m creepy?”

“Very much so.”

“Huh. I would have said charming, but there it is I suppose.”


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian is both insufferable and lovable at the same time.

“I’ve good news, my darling!” Dorian says cheerfully, forcing Ellana to look up at him from the reports strewn across her desk.

“What is it?” She asks, wary. He waves his hand and grins.

“You no longer have to endure lectures about me from your dear Cully Wully.” He says matter-of-factly, grin widening when she snorts.

“Do not ever say that again. I’m going to strangle Sera.” She growls, then sighs. “What do you mean, then?”

“Your beau has made me his chess partner. He no longer thinks I’m creepy and now says that I am ‘tolerable.’ Isn’t that delightful, dearest?” Ellana sighs again and rolls her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a collection, and my first post on here! Yay! I've been writing DA:I drabbles since the game released, so there are a bunch of these. I'll post a few, see if there's any interest, then post the rest in a loose schedule :) Many of these are very short, but have many little parts, so please bear with me.


End file.
